This application is based upon and claims priority to Malaysian Patent Application No. PI 2000 6078, filed Dec. 21, 2000, which application is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to an oil filter adaptor flange and particularly, though not exclusively, to an oil filter adaptor flange to enable the correct positioning and attachment of an oil filter of an internal combustion or diesel engine. The present invention also relates to an adaptor, preferably for use with the flange.
With modern automotive design significant emphasis is given to the coefficient of distortion, which determines the efficiency with which the automobile progresses through the air. In consequence, the size of the engine compartment of automobiles is being reduced. This is happening at the same time that extra space is required for anti-pollution equipment, fuel injection, cross-flow heads, overhead camshafts, and so forth.
The oil filter of an engine is known to occupy a significant space within the engine compartment. This explains why the oil filter is placed in many different locations, and orientations. The oil filter can be mounted on the cylinder block or ladderframe vertically (either upwardly or downwardly) or horizontally either at the front or back, and can be mounted oriented forwardly, rearwardly or sideways, depending on the available space. Furthermore, it is common for one engine series to be fitted in different vehicles. As a result, engine designers chose to use oil filter adaptors rather than a fixed oil filter housing. This ensures that the high cost of modifying the cylinder block or ladderframe mold to suit different vehicles can be avoided.
With oil filter adaptors, either extending or shortening the adaptor can avoid obstacles like vehicle drive shafts or exhaust pipes. Even with conventional oil filter adaptors, the choice of location of the oil filter is still limited. This is because the flange at the ladderframe or cylinder block where the oil filter adaptor will be attached enables only either upwards and downwards, or forwards and rearwards, directions. It is difficult for one flange to be used with four different orientations without changing the cylinder block or ladderframe.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an oil filter adaptor flange capable of being combined with the oil filter adaptor for multi-orientation mounting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an oil filter adaptor flange which enables the engine to be used in many different vehicles, including those with north-south, west-east, and east-west engine orientations. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an oil filter adapter flange which allows flexibility in the orientation of the filter to enable vehicle designers to provide for ease of access by motorists and mechanics performing servicing of the engine.
With the above and other objects in mind, the present invention provides a flange for an oil filter adaptor, the flange having a peripheral sealing portion adapted to be contacted by and seal with a correspondingly sized and shaped mounting flange of the oil filter adaptor; the peripheral sealing portion defining at least one inlet opening and at least one outlet opening with at least one divider between the at least one inlet opening and the at least one outlet opening, the at least one divider extending between a first section of the peripheral sealing portion and a second section of the peripheral sealing portion, the first section being remote from the second section.
Preferably, the peripheral sealing portion is substantially rectangular in shape, the first section being a first corner of the rectangle, the second section being a second corner of the rectangle, the first corner being diagonally opposite the second corner. More preferably, the at least one inlet opening is substantially triangular, as is the at least one outlet opening. The at least one inlet opening may be the same size and shape as the at least one outlet opening.
There is preferably one inlet opening, and one outlet opening.
The at least one divider has an outer surface which may be co-planar with a mating surface of the peripheral sealing portion, and there may be one divider.
The present invention also relates to an engine block including such a flange.
In another form, the present invention provides an adaptor for an oil filter having an oil filter receiving portion, a body, and a mounting flange; the mounting flange having a first opening therethrough in operative communication with a first passage through the body and the oil filter receiving portion, and a second opening therethrough in operative communication with a second passage through the body and the oil filter receiving portion; the first opening and the second opening being separated by a divider, and the first passage and the second passage being separated by a barrier, the divider and the barrier being operatively connected.
Advantageously, the mounting flange is substantially rectangular and has a first corner and a second corner diagonally opposite the first corner, the divider extending between the first corner and the second corner. In consequence, the first opening may be substantially triangular, as may be the second opening. The first and second openings may be of different shapes and/or sizes.
Preferably, the divider has an outer surface which is co-planar with a mounting surface of the mounting flange.